


红顶苍穹下

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 在马戏团走钢索的前女巫小姐讲述了一个故事。





	红顶苍穹下

“而他给了我，第一次关于人类的波澜。”

――

“我原本是个女巫。”

芭芭拉说。

“我十六岁那年，女巫职业发展协会出了一套《空中道路交通管制条例》――简单说就是交通法。”她把亚麻色的长发辫成一股，撒上发亮的闪粉，“我因为超速驾驶，被没收了飞行扫把，丢了工作。然后我就来这儿了，在马戏团走钢索。”

“您肯定认识我们团长――城里有没听说过他的人么？吉尔伽美什，哈，他可真是个怪人！但他家财万贯又出手大方，谁会跟钱过不去呢？”

“我走钢索才不是因为我喜欢，我在简历上写了一句‘有高空作业经验’，然后就被录用了。”芭芭拉在眼角贴上细碎的粉钻石，对着镜子假笑了一下。

“正式上台表演之前肯定是要培训的，我学得很快――十六岁是个好年纪，勇气比经验多，灵活又鲁莽。吉尔伽美什团长宣布我们要在红顶剧场表演的时候，我举手问我能不能上场。”

“他答应得很快，现在想来也可能是他想看我出丑。”芭芭拉吐舌头扮了个鬼脸，“红顶剧场的人很多，我的平静一直保持到走上舞台的最后一个台阶。之后的一切都像做梦一样，人太多，太多了，那么多的眼睛从人海里探出来看我：我紧张到腹部都在痉挛，下一秒就能吐出来。”

“我从钢索的一端开始走，每走一步就离深渊近一点，我的心也开始下坠――那天我在脸上也贴了很多钻，希望没人看到我哭了。”芭芭拉拨开唇膏的帽，在唇珠上抹了点儿樱桃的红。

“虽然很丢脸，但在还差几步就要走过去的时候我撑不住了，当时观众们可能在尖叫吧？我也不太确定，我觉得我都要死了。”

讲到这里，芭芭拉放下口红，表情有些庄重，又温柔，她的口气变得梦幻而飘渺，像是倾注了无数的恋与爱：“我第一次见到迪卢木多就在那时。”

“钢索摇晃得很厉害――对于走钢索的人来说已经很厉害了。我想着，快让我掉下去吧！就算是搞砸了这一切，我也要结束。”

“红顶剧场的上空忽然暗下来，被一大片阴影笼罩。”

“一千六百八十颗水晶球装饰的吊灯永远不会熄灭一样明亮，但它被比它更辉煌、更美、更有力的存在夺去了光。”

“背后生长着纯白羽翼的人形自顶向下——我什么都做不了，我只能看着，我只能让眼眶被奇迹粗暴地撑满，是的，奇迹，我遇见此生的第一个奇迹。”

“他落在钢索的另一端，脚尖用如轻触云朵一般的力量撑起了一个世界。”

“所有摇晃都被重新定格，我没有掉下去，心也变得很平静。我走的每一步都跟走在平地上一样，我向他走去，我透支所有的灵魂向他走去。直到完成的那一刻，掌声如雷鸣，他收拢了翅膀，尾部的羽毛在空气中微微颤抖着，如果不是知道普通人无法看见天使，我毫不怀疑人们的掌声是献给他的赞美诗。”

芭芭拉按住胸口，开始深呼吸，梳好的一缕头发落下来，又被别回耳朵后。

“表演结束之后马戏团的大伙儿一起办了一场庆功宴，虽然我差点搞砸了一切，但没有人怪罪我，恰恰相反，我收到很多的祝贺和鼓励，那是我第一次由衷得觉得，不做女巫也没什么大不了。”

“之后就是乱哄哄的喝酒、玩儿，但我没有看到团长——你知道，他那种人在哪里都会很显眼的。我也喝多了，开始疯跑出去找他，呃……也许我当时是想跟他道歉来着？即使想想都觉得很微妙……我真是再也不想喝酒了。”

“剧场的大门还开着。”

“灯已经熄灭了，热闹的会场变得空旷，之前被坐满的席位上空余透过花窗洒下来的月光。”

“但他没有离开——我是说，那位天使没有离开，他看起来还有点沮丧，在钢索上沉思，也不在乎我进来，可能他把我当成看不见天使的普通人了吧？我就抬起手跟他打招呼，他吓了一跳。”芭芭拉忍不住扬起眉毛，神气活现，端起点儿轻飘飘的架子，“他明明那么高，一哆嗦竖起来的羽毛还像小动物一样。”

“我说，嘿！我叫芭芭拉，是个前职业女巫，今天真是太谢谢你了！你是天使么？”

“他抖抖翅膀飞下来，没有落地，用好看的金眼睛望着我，天堂真的应该也出一套条例！这样一双眼睛瞅着你，是个人都要腿软的啊！我拼命告诉自己我醉了我醉了……不要笑我啦！”

“他说他叫迪卢木多。”

芭芭拉用手托着下巴，卷得翘起来的睫毛飞速地扑闪两下：“很好听，不是么。”

“他负责守护这座城市，每天从高空眺望就是他的工作，马戏团的到访轰动全城——吉尔伽美说当然有钱让每一道墙壁上都贴满宣传海报。他跟我说不用道谢，还说我们表演的节目很好看。我说团长打算在这里呆一个月，每个周末都要在剧场演出……你会来看么？他说会的，每一次都会。”

“很多细节都记不得了……我再清醒过来已经是第二天了，团长终于出现了，我跑去跟他道歉，他说了两三句客套话之后就开始挥手，一副完全不在意我的失误的样子。对了，他还说这周表演好就行了，我心想那当然，迪卢木多还要来看的。”

芭芭拉在堆满玻璃瓶的柜子上挑选指甲油的颜色，她偏爱鲜艳的甲片，流淌的光粒子在空间里自由地发散，最后拿下一瓶金色的液体，继续说：“第二次的表演按时在红顶剧场拉开帷幕，我能自由活动的空闲不多，但还是从后台往前面看了看：天使真的很好找，他就站在系着钢索的台子上。”

“直到我走上钢索才发现他没有看任何的节目。”

她盯着自己金色的指甲，握着毛刷的手没有丝毫颤抖。

“他只是在看一个人——他在看我们的团长。”

芭芭拉的声音低下来，像沉重的叹息。

“团长是不负责演出的，他有时候会去观众席的前台看一看，这是大家都知道的事情。”

“他的眼睛真漂亮啊，或许会有星星从目光中飞跃出来，只不过不会飞向我罢了。我可以一边走一边思考……当你站在很高的地方时，没人能看清你的表情。”

“他们认识么？以前见过面么？我从来不觉得团长是个修习过魔法的人，虽然他的财富足以使他抵达社会的尖端，但我在做女巫的时候从未听说过这个名字。”

“那天晚上我仍去找他，问他今天的演出如何，好看么？他被我问住了，眉头皱起来，犹豫了很久，松开嘴唇，跟我说抱歉。这挺好的，至少他没有敷衍我，欺骗我。他垂下头看我，露出的一截脖子就像月光下的大理石雕像。”

“我问他是不是认识我们的团长，然后他问我，他叫什么名字？”

指甲油涂完了，芭芭拉没有把它放回架子上，有点寂寞地看着自己光鲜明丽的双手。

“我说他叫吉尔伽美什，天使告诉我，不太记得，又有点熟悉。”

“为什么我是一个很容易想哭的人呢？失败了想哭，激动了想哭，因为想哭所以赶紧从他身边跑走了，又因为自己逃走了想哭。”

“团长对夜晚发生的一切都无从知晓，他仍然自洽，仍然高傲而不可一世、掌握一切、决定一切，而且不停下。钞票和珠宝，变成近乎装饰品一样的存在，他本人可以比财富更瞩目，如果大家都是凡人——好吧他看起来不是特别像凡人，那天使会注意到他也是理所当然。”

“时间继续前进，生活日复一日，没什么应该被改变，规则就是如此，守护城市的天使并没有跨越界线的权力，他可以隔着透明罩子观看，却做不到伸手影响，除非他可以坦然地走向毁灭。”

“我有点想喝酒了，啊，一会儿还要演出。不，请不要担心，我会讲完这个故事的。”

“第三个周末，我仍在宴会的中途溜出来，但我没想到，吉尔伽美什也在红顶剧场，还有一些工人，在收拾东西。我问他这是干什么，我们不是还有一次演出吗？他说是，但已经可以提前收拾了，最后一场演出结束的第二天就走。”

“尘世间的人比神抚养的孩子更无情，他没见过穹顶之下的恋心。”

“可我知道。”

“我慌忙抬头寻找，天使果然还在钢索的一端，高处背着月光，看不见他的脸，他静静呆在那里，好像凝固了一样。”

“你在看什么？这么晚来这里干什么？团长问我。”

“我八成是扯了很烂的谎，因为我只记得他特别嫌弃的那个表情。”芭芭拉耸耸肩，“好了，我可以和天使一起分享等待时间走到最后的哀伤了。”

“事实上他比我想象得更美、更好、更有力、更坚强。”

“周末的夜晚，欢笑和泪水汹涌不断，退潮之后只剩下满场的空虚残骸，我去做最后的告别。”

“团长站在舞台中央，检查一切是否收拾好了，我躲在门后的阴影里，等他走掉。”

“一片让我窒息的阴影笼罩下来。”

“支撑钢索的铁架已经被打包进行李里面，迪卢木多直接落到了吉尔伽美什面前的空地上。”

“我知道那意味着什么——当天使甘愿去触碰尘世的大地时，人们便能看见他了，同时也意味着他的溃散，那是神明最后的遗迹。他为他做出了选择。”

“吉尔伽美什对于他的出现似乎并不感到意外，他甚至伸出手去触碰天使下颌的弧度，直到迪卢木多收起他纯白宽大的羽翼。”

“于是月光重新亮起来，神迹褪去了，留下两个人亲吻的影子，拖得长长的。”

“在这个世界之外的很多地方，曾经发生的故事也许还能被看到，那些过去存在过的，正被以传述的方式，穿梭在时间的格子里。”

“表演的时候到了，我要走了。”

“再见，再见！”

芭芭拉挥挥手。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1个有点无聊的故事
> 
> 因为我也不知道怎么给它定性，所以连预警都没写……
> 
> 与恋情无关的人讲的故事，真相未知，金枪的过去究竟是怎么样的只能靠脑补。
> 
> 暗示了很多地方，闪确实不是凡人，芭芭拉和刷都不知道而已


End file.
